


in which there is a cat, and the winchesters fall asleep

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Podfic Welcome, just take a day off guys, like seriously, these guys need to take a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Gabriel said to take a break. they should really have just taken a break.





	

The cat sat on the fence post. It would have been even with Sam’s eyes if Sam was standing. Instead Sam was sitting on the curb. Dean was slumped against the Impala trying to keep his eyes open.

“This is a joke right?”

Cas tilted his head and looked at the cat. “It is a tibetan smoak cat. It is not a jake. It is not normally extremely dangerous, as it will not attack humans. It can cause trouble, in this case by spreading sleep. I suspect it is the cause of the recent crashes.”

“Yeah Cas, but” Dean tried to stifle a yawn, “the whole, Gabriel thing…” He waved a hand to tired to think of the actual words.

Cas considered, “You are referring to his insistence that you are working too hard? But you said that was just because he,” Cas paused then awkwardly worked his way through the rest of the sentence, “wanted into Sam’s pants.”

From the top of it’s fence post, the cat purred, it’s golden eyes shimmering.

“Dean?” Castiel asked. The hunter had slumped back against the hood of the impala. Sam had slumped to one side, his head propped on one arm. 

Castiel looked up at the cat. “I believe you have made your point.”

The cat stretched casually clawing at the post before turning and vanishing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Up to you if the cat was actually Gabriel. I couldn't decide.


End file.
